


Bellum Domesticum

by shadowdx118



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is working when she has a visitor, and it ends in pain for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellum Domesticum

Dana continued her work. At this stage, hacking had become second nature. Nothing was safe from her self-taught genius. She is Athena, all of Blackwatch and Gentek’s knowledge were there at her fingertips.

She just finished her a quick file extract when one of her security cameras went dark. Dana sat up. She began to feel chills run up and down her spine.

“Fuck!” Dana reached for the assault rifle nearby, but someone else also reached for it and grabbed it before she could. “No!” She threw her arms up in defense.

“Dana,” a familiar voice said, “it’s me.”

She relaxed and met her brother’s gaze, “Jesus fuck, Alex, learn how to knock.”

“Yeah... I guess I should...” Alex glanced away, almost as if he was distracted by something.

Dana smiled up at him, “So, what brings you here to my little outpost?”

“I wanted to ask you if... if you wanted to join me.” Alex continued to avoid eye contact.

“Join you? Alex you don’t need to ask that, I’ll always be at your side.” Dana stood up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder.

Alex brushed her off and began to slowly pace. “That’s not what I really meant...”

“Hmm? So what <<do>> you mean?”

“You see... I want to help humanity. It's dying and unchanging. I... I have started a new race. I... we... we’re beginning a new era, a new day for the world.”

Dana took a step back in horror. “Wh-what? Alex... what are you saying?”

Alex stepped forward, “I’m saying that I now know what I am supposed to do. And above all, I want you there, at my side.”

It was Dana’s turn to break eye contact and pulled away again, “Alex... I’m sorry, but I just... can’t.”

“Why not? You could be a god! You and I... we could...” He trailed off.

“Alex, it’s insane... wrong even.” Dana’s voice became weak.

“You’re helping him...” Alex turned away, his voice brimming with rage. “You’re helping him, aren’t you?”

“What? No!” Dana snapped in retaliation, “Of course not!”

Alex whirled around quickly. “Do <<not>> lie to me, Dana!”

“If you are convinced I’m lying, then figure it out for yourself!” Dana shouted at him.

Alex looked genuinely hurt. His voice turned weak, “D-dana... how... why... I... I don’t understand...” It was his turn to pull away.

“Alex, listen...” Dana trailed off.

“How could you?” Alex snapped, but Dana detected something behind his outburst, a hidden shakiness, like he was weakened or something.

“Alex,” Dana slowly reached out for him.

“I... I trusted you, Dana!” Alex pulled back even more.

“Alex, listen to reason, please. Please... just let this whole “Second Outbreak” thing go.” Dana begged.

“Oh, Dana,” Alex smiled weakly. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Do you really think the death of millions, even billions of people, is really the solution?”

“But it is.”

Dana stared in shock. “No, it’s not... but if that’s the case, then I don’t know who you are anymore.”

Alex stepped closer again, “Don’t talk like that.”

“Damn it, Alex, I knew that you really could care less about others but... to attempt what you’re trying, it’s... it’s genocide.” Dana snapped. “You can’t just wipe out an entire species!”

Alex scoffed, “Why not? It <<is>> natural selection, after all.”

Dana glared at him, “Alex, I went to a seminar on Darwinism. What you’re trying is not any-fuckin’-where <<close>> to natural. It’s more like selective br—”

Alex cut her off, “Call it whatever you want, but I have my role now, and I have no intentions of stopping my plan.”

“If you won’t stop yourself, then I <<will>> make sure someone will stop you.”

Alex blinked in shock. “You will do no such thing,” he growled.

Dana matched his growl with equal defiance, “Oh yeah? Watch me!”

“Dana Ashlynn Mercer—”

Dana retaliated, “I fucking swear, Alex, don’t use my full name!”

“I will call you whatever I want!”

“You aren’t my father, Alex!” She shouted, but as soon as the words slipped out, she regretted them. “Alex... I’m sorry.”

Alex looked as if he was crushed. He turned away and clenched his fists. “No... no... you’re right...”

Dana walked over to him, “Alex, I’m sorry... I... I didn’t mean to go so f—”

But she didn’t get to finish. Alex had quickly turned and struck her. While it was not the strength that he would use in combat, it was still strong enough to knock her to the ground.

The slap caught her completely off-guard. She tried to blink the stars out of her vision. When they finally dissipated, she looked up to see Alex looming over her, claws gleaming in some unknown light.

“Alex?” She stammered weakly. “Please...”

He did not acknowledge her plea; he raised his arm for a killing blow. Dana braced herself for what was to come.

But nothing happened. Dana slowly opened her eyes. Inches from her face were Alex’s claws. She slowly moved her gaze to his face. It was something resembling absolute rage, but there was something else. Something that seemed to defy that rage seemed to reflect in his eyes. Dana could see something akin to horror... horror at what he tried to do, what he had almost done. Dana’s eyes scanned over him again. He almost seemed to be shaking, like something was tearing at his mind and driving him further into insanity.

Alex, however, remained stationary, as if he was fighting some monster inside him. Fighting and keeping whatever demon inside him from finishing Dana off.

Whatever was tearing Alex up seemed to cease fighting, as Alex dropped his arm in, what could be seen as defeat. The claw dissolved and he stood back upright before turning away. He still seemed to be shaking from the cold that seemed to consume him that turned him against her.

“How... I... why would I..?” Alex muttered to himself.

Dana reached out for him, but he pulled away and held his hands up as if to keep her away.

“Alex, it’s okay...” Dana tried to reassure him.

“Dana... Please... Stay away...” He pulled away even more. “I don’t want to hurt you...”

“Alex...” The two held eye contact in silence.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Alex broke the silence, “I’m sorry.” He ran for the nearest window and jumped out.

“Alex, wait!” But Dana called to nothing. He was long gone. She stood no chance in catching up with him. She was stuck with no way of finding him.

She was left alone again, with only the wind echoing sadly through the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Latin for "strife [or war] among family members."
> 
> Also this occurs sometime after Heller arrives in the Red Zone.


End file.
